One Day
by miss dungarees
Summary: What happens when you get a day where nothing you do will matter? Hermione and Draco get one day where their actions have no consequences, what do they do with it? HGDM
1. Getting the chance

Hermione pushed her food around her plate, she hated breakfast time, not only was she not a morning person she had to spend the whole twenty minutes trying to avoid looking at Draco Malfoy, he sat directly opposite her across the hall and she couldn't help but notice that every time she let her eyes wander they would ultimately land on him.

'You ok Mione?' Ron asked 'You seem even quieter than normal this morning'

'Yeah I'm fine, I just need to wake up a bit more' she said this with a sweet smile and that seemed to satisfy her friend. Truth was she wasn't fine; she hadn't been 'fine' for a good four years now.

For a few moments she let her gaze rest on Draco, slowly melting in to fantasy. _Get over it Hermione, _she mentally shook herself, _its never going to happen._

This argument between herself and herself happened every morning hence why she hated mornings.

If there were a measure of how much of a morning person one was Draco would be off the scale. He despised them, every day he would wake up, groggy from a restless night come down to breakfast and be confronted with the reason he was so miserable.

Hermione Granger sat across the hall from him and he was completely flat out in love with her. He knew it, he had spent the past five years convincing himself that he wasn't but he had failed and was faced with the harsh truth.

Every morning he would steal glances at her hoping that this time she wouldn't look so beautiful and his heart would stop doing that funny jolty thing every time he saw her smile. This morning was no different, he watched her play with her food and talk to her friends.

He sighed _if I could just have one day with her, just one day to hold her and tell her everything I've ever wanted to tell her…_ Frustrated he pushed his plate away and sat back in his chair.

Hermione glanced at Draco, _I wonder what it would be like to have just one day to be with him _she thought wistfully, _just one day and then maybe I could move on…_ Hermione shook her head sadly and turned to look at Professor Dumbledoor who was awaiting the attention of the students.

'Good morning young witches and wizards.' Dumbledoor greeted loudly, 'As some of you may have noticed we have a visitor with us this morning'. He turned to a short young man with glasses and a notebook who rose out of his chair and gave the students a nod and quickly sat back down again.

'Mr Sweeny is a psychologist and he is interested in doing some research at this school, none of you are obliged to participate but you would be giving a great contribution to the world of our minds.'

Mr Sweeny stood up again and replaced Dumbledoor who had retired to his chair.

'Hello everyone, as the professor said I'm Mr Sweeny and I would like all of you to join me in an experiment, I will inform you of the procedure and what you will be doing and if you do not want to take part please feel free to leave and take your school day as normal.' He glanced nervously at the teachers and continued, 'If you accept the terms and conditions in fifteen minutes you will transported in to a metaphysical world, whatever you do today, there will be no repercussions, this means that whatever you do today will have no effect on what happens to you tomorrow, there will be no consequences for your actions because at the end of the experiment you will all have your memories wiped clean of the events of the day. I will tell you now what I am looking for but when you enter the world you will not know of this. This experiment is to measure exactly what we will do when there are absolutely no consequences, would we be braver because we know that there will be no harm in going wrong? Will we tell our enemies exactly what we think of them because they will not remember it the next day? Will we throw ourselves off the top of the castle because we know in the morning we will not have a scratch? Before anyone decides, are there any questions?'

The students murmured among themselves but no one raised their hand.

'Is there anybody in this room that would like to be excluded from the experiment?' He asked after a few moments, 'No? In that case I would like to thank you all now as tomorrow you will have no memories of my being here. In one minute I will disappear and your actions from then onwards will be reversed once the 24 hours are up, at this time you will be transported back to your current seat and the day will continue as normal, none of you will have any memories of what has happened so there really will be no consequences. Thank you again and _disperriarmas!_ '

The psychologist spun around and disappeared in to a wall.

The Hogwarts students all looked around in bemusement, everything was the same apart from every thing had a very slight rose tint to it.

Dumbledoor rose to speak, 'As this day is a sort of extra day, lessons will be cancelled and you are free to go anywhere and do anything as Mr Sweeny said there will be no consequences.'

'This is fucking AMAZING' Blaise said excitedly, punching Draco in the arm, 'we can do anything we like, jump off cliffs, kill a house elf. Anything we've ever wanted to do but couldn't because of what would happen to us later.'

Draco just gave a small smile and nodded.

'Mate for today we are GODS, immortal, nothing matters, we can do anything _anything._ Like blow up the potions labs, ooh we could go in the forbidden forest, snog a teacher, fuck a griffindor. The possibilities are endless my friend' Blaise ignored the thoughtful look on Draco's face and leaped up to carry out some of the tasks on his to do list.

_Fuck a griffindor_. Draco looked over at Hermione, she was listening to a rather excited looking Ron who he assumed was spouting the same ideas as Blaise had done.

There were no consequences, he could ask her out and if she said no then it would all be forgotten the next day, he could confess his love for her and word would never reach his father, he could walk over there and kiss her and he wouldn't even have the shame of being smacked in the balls for very long. So why couldn't he move?

Hermione was doing a very good job of zoning Ron out she had come to the conclusion that he had nothing more of sense to say when he suggested tying all of Hogwart's owls together and trying to fly away. She knew this was her chance, her one chance to tell him she wanted to be with him and not have him mock her for the rest of her life for it, she just wanted it out of her system, wanted to say she loved him at least once even if she wouldn't ever know of it. She took a deep breath, she could do this.

She glanced over at him and all the courage she had mustered up had fallen away and she was left with butterflies in her stomach that were going so wild she started to wonder what exactly she had done to piss them off so badly. She looked away and smiled sadly to herself, _maybe later_ she thought and left the hall.

**A/N: So, believe it or not I don't actually own the Harry Potter books so don't sue me please. Also review please please please please please just in case anyone did read this and wants me to continue. **


	2. Jumping

Draco had grown up with a family who believed that expressing emotions was a sign of weakness, his father was distant and his mother cold. He hadn't minded because he never understood anything more than what he had, he grew up able to dismiss feelings and remain isolated from people. He slept with countless girls and left them all broken hearted but never even flinched at their smeary eyes and puffy cheeks. After seeing his father beat his mother nothing much fazed him anymore, apart from her, she scared the living daylights out of him and he hated it.

Hermione wasn't spoilt, she was just lucky. She never had to ask for anything, she had two devoted parents was effortlessly clever and because of her pretty rosy face and huge brown eyes she almost had guys falling at her feet. Up until now she had everything she could possibly want handed to her on a plate. This was the first time in her life when she knew she wouldn't get what she wanted, at least not without a fight.

Hermione put a hand over her eyes as she walked out of the school building shielding them from the bright sunlight, a large group of people all huddled together caught her eye. She strolled over to see what was going on, everyone was talking excitedly and hurriedly but she couldn't catch what they were saying. She looked around in confusion,

'Look up' said a voice from behind her, she jumped slightly and turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing over her smirking at her, his gaze left her and she followed it up to the top of the astronomy tower and gasped.

'Seems like someone took the suggestion of the psychologist' Draco said.

Standing at the very top of the tower was Neville Longbottom bracing to jump. The crowed had now gone utterly silent.

'He's the first one to try it' he whispered in to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

'I wonder what it would feel like' Hermione said, more to herself than anyone else.

Draco glanced down at her and a small smile spread across his face as he studied her. Her hair fell delicately down her back as she tilted her head up to stare intently at the tower. She was biting on her lower lip nervously and her eyes were full of wonder.

'Try it' He said gently to her.

She looked up at him and smiled.

'Maybe I will' Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows.

'Later though' she added after thinking about it for a few moments.

'I might join you' he said with a grin.

'Bollocks' Hermione scoffed, 'you'll get me to the top and push me over'

'What would be the point?' He said, 'You'd only be back the next day to continue pissing me off'

Hermione considered fighting back, saying that he deserved it and that he only ever received half of what he gave to her, but there was something in his eyes that made her speechless. She just smiled gently at him and nodded completely unable to tear her eyes from his.

Draco felt his knees buckle, why were they still looking at each other? He started to panic as he felt himself inch towards her.

'OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO DO IT!' Came a loud cry followed deadly silence.

Hermione's breath got caught in her chest as she watched Neville launch forwards in to the open air. She stumbled backwards in fright and her and brushed Draco's who immediately folded his arms.

They watched speechlessly as he fell through the air at what seemed like slow motion, his arms were flailing and his body spinning around.

Just as he was about to land a large mattress appeared out of nowhere and he bounced of it and on to his feet looking extremely dazed.

Along the side of the mattress printed in large black ink was **'**Magic Psychological Society – working to avoid harm to participants'

Hermione smiled at this and watched as all of the students crowded around Neville patting him on the back and chattering excitedly.

She looked to her side look at Draco but he was gone.

Draco pushed through the hordes of people running around the school like there was no tomorrow. He was getting desperate, where the hell _was_ she?

Finally he saw her amongst her friends, sneering at the excitable students.

'Pansy!' He shouted, she looked over at him and smiled.

He strode over forcefully and held her by the wrist and kissed her hard on the mouth, 'come with me.' Pansy giggled at her friends and allowed herself to be dragged in to an empty classroom. Draco pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her angrily, she happily kissed him back, lowering her hands down passed his torso. After a few moments Draco moaned and pushed her off, storming out of the room.

What the hell was wrong with him? Pansy was the dirtiest slut in school and one of the hottest, and yet he had felt nothing, just a bit ill. All he could think about was those huge brown eyes looking up at him…

Hermione looked down the corridor sadly, she should have known he would never be interested in her when he had girls like pansy on offer.

**A/N; sorry it's a bit shorter than the last chapter but I wanted to get your feedback before doing anymore on this also it means I can get the chapters up more quickly. Please please please review and let me know what you think**


	3. Finally falling

'Hermione! Wait up' Hermione stopped in her tracks halfway down the corridor and turned towards the familiar voice and smiled.

'Hey you' she said to Harry smile turning to frown at the flustered look on his face. 'What's wrong?'

Harry looked at her awkwardly and pulled her by the arm in to one of the classrooms.

'I need to talk to you about something' Hermione leant her head to the side and indicated for him to continue.

'See the thing is Mione, we've been friends for a while now, best friends. And well recently I've developed these, um _feelings.'_

'Feelings?' Hermione asked blankly.

'Well yes, ' Harry babbled 'and I know you wont feel the same but I thought seeing as today was, well _today_ I might as well just tell you on the off chance that you know…'

Hermione didn't know what to say, could Harry possibly be saying…

'I love you Hermione'

'Ah' Hermione said, 'right well see Harry, the thing is'

Hermione choked on her words as she saw her best friend looking utterly miserable.

'Harry, you're my best friend but…'

'Mione its okay, I just needed to get it out of my system, do you get it?'

Hermione nodded and offered a sad smile, boy did she get it.

'I'm so sorry Harry'

Once he had gone out of sight Hermione sighed and looked around to see Draco staring at her

'What do you want Malfoy?' She asked exasperated

Draco looked as though he was about to respond when they were interrupted by squeals and giggles coming from down the corridor.

The pair approached a small group of people crowded round a small glass jar in Ginny Weasley's hand. They both frowned and tried to get a look at what was in the jar.

'What the…' They said in unison.

In a Small jam jar with pinholes in the lid was a very tiny, very infuriated professor Snape.

'I've known of the spell for almost a year now and I always fantasised about doing it' Ginny explained to the group, 'I just wish I were able to remember this forever.'

As the group disappeared towards the great hall to show the other students, Hermione and Draco looked at each other, Hermione with a frown and Draco wearing his smirk.

'Seems like the whole world has gone completely mad' Hermione sighed

'I think you will find its just Hogwarts' Draco responded.

He smiled and Hermione felt her insides melt.

Draco felt his heart begin to race as he held her gaze.

_Kiss her _he told himself_ just do it _

Draco felt his hand shake and panicked. He stumbled backwards; 'I err, have to go' he said breathlessly and ran away, leaving a flushed Hermione standing alone in the corridor.

Hermione creased her forehead as she entered the great hall for lunch, she could barely hear herself think over the mixture of excited squeals and shocking stories. She skimmed the tables looking for her friends, ignoring it when she felt a small pang in her heart as she caught Draco's eye.

Finally she saw her favourite redheads and went over to accompany them for Lunch. Sitting down she offered a small smile at Harry who grinned bravely at her, the awkwardness was soon cut when they realised that Ginny had brought her new friend to the dinner table.

'Never thought I'd have lunch with Snape' Ron beamed, 'definitely never thought I'd be this happy about it!'

Hermione's smile was quickly wiped away by the sight of Draco's eyes tearing into her, she returned his unsmiling gaze and felt her stomach twist and turn.

Draco got up quickly, pushed his friends out of the way and stormed out of the hall, he had no idea where he was going he just needed to get away.

Hermione looked confused at his figure retreating out of the door, on impulse she too leaped out of her chair and swiftly made her way towards the exit after him.

'Draco!' She shouted after him once they were out of the hall, ' hey… WAIT'

Draco stopped just before he reached the door leading to the school grounds.

'What do you want mudblood, can't I get any peace around here? You can's seem to leave me alone right now, what the hell is wrong with you?'

Looking at her feet Hermione searched to find the words.

'I don't know' She said shaking her head miserably.

He kissed her, without warning he closed the distance between him and her and wrapped his arms around her waist pushing her lips to his.

As soon as it had begun it was over, 'Is that what you wanted?' Draco said with a smirk

Hermione looked up at him confused.

Feeling his heart shatter in to a million pieces Draco tore his eyes away from hers.

'Forget it Malfoy' Hermione said and stormed out in to the school gardens.

Draco leant against the wall mutely cursing, he was so, so close and he had to go and spoil it, she kissed him back, he had felt it, why did he ruin it, what the hell was he so afraid of?

He walked out of the doors but couldn't see her anywhere, he silently strolled towards the lake and sat down when he reached the bank, looking out on to the water he allowed thoughts of Hermione to fill his mind.

'_I wonder what it would feel like' Hermione said, more to herself than anyone else._

_Draco glanced down at her and a small smile spread across his face as he studied her. Her hair fell delicately down her back as she tilted her head up to stare intently at the tower. She was biting on her lower lip nervously and her eyes were full of wonder._

After what seemed like hours Draco realised exactly where Hermione would be.

Standing at the top of the astronomy tower Hermione let the afternoon glow of the sun warm her face, she watched the lake sparkle and the trees dance slowly in the gentle wind.

She was of course terrified, she knew she wouldn't get hurt, she had seen it happen with Neville but somehow she still couldn't find the courage to take the step out into the air.

'Hermione' a voice called softly from behind her, she knew who it was and she didn't want to talk to him.

'Leave me alone' she said angrily. 'I'm jumping'

'No you're not' Draco said 'You're standing there'

'I intend on jumping in good time thank you very much'

'Hermione' He said so gently that Hermione turned around. 'Come with me'

Looking at his outstretched hand Hermione shook her head.

Draco sighed, ' Come on…'

Reaching for his hand Hermione let herself be pulled off the ledge and in to his arms. Draco leaned his head close to hers.

'We can jump later'


	4. Learning to fly

Hermione smiled up at Draco who was gently stroking her hair, her stomach was a ball of excitement as he leant down and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

'Hermione' Draco said quietly pulling away.

She felt her heart sink, Draco was shifting from foot to foot not meeting her eyes, she knew that he was freaking out and changing his mind. As she moved her gaze to the floor she felt Draco put his hands on her waist.

_Tell her idiot tell her, this is your one chance don't blow it._

'I Love you' He said croakily

Hermione's head shot up her eyes wide.

'I'm sorry if this is going to ruin everything but I had to tell you. I am so completely in love with you Hermione, I have been for so long and its killing me keeping it to myself like this and I know you probably don't feel the same and I know you're going to think I'm a complete plonker and…'

Draco was cut off by Hermione's lips on his kissing him passionately Draco kissed her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her and caressing her lips with his.

'Come on' Hermione said moving away an inch or two 'We have a lot to talk about'

Taking hold of his hand Hermione lead Draco down the stairs and outside, for hours they strolled through the school grounds talking about everything and nothing.

'Do you know what the saddest part about all of this is?' Draco whispered in her ear from behind her.

They were sitting on the grass at the edge of the lake watching the amber sun sink deeper and deeper in to the sparkling water. Draco was sat behind Hermione with his arms wound gently around her waist. Hermione snuggled closer in to Draco to avoid the evening chill, she took his hand and kissed it and then put it back around her middle.

'No.' She replied 'What's sad about this?'

Draco sighed and held her even closer.

'Come twelve o' clock tonight, all of this will be over, we will wake up in the morning and it will be like it never happened'

Hermione turned around to face Draco. 'Don't be silly, its not like we're dying'

Draco shook his head

'Hermione I had no idea that you loved me, every day I would watch you knowing that I would never be able to have you. I was terrified of you I couldn't go within ten feet of you without shaking. The only reason we're here now is because we both knew that there was nothing to be afraid of, all the fears of rejection and judgment were out the window because nobody would remember, once we forget its going to be the same as it was every other day.'

Hermione's eyes glistened, 'I don't want to forget.'

Draco smiled sadly at her, he reached out to pick a daisy from the ground. He brushed it against her cheek affectionately.

'Hermione I am always,' He said stroking her mouth with the flower, 'always, always going to love you. When all of this goes I am still going to feel the same way about you.

'I'll never stop loving you' Hermione said sadly.

'Well then' Draco said trying to smile 'that's something'

Hermione kissed him lightly on the mouth and then turned back towards the lake, the sun had almost gone.

She tried to stop the tears streaming down her face with her sleeve, she didn't want to forget this day. She knew how hard it had been for them to get to where they were now and that was with extreme circumstances helping them along, she knew that the chances of this happening again were slim. She twirled the daisy around in her hand thinking of a way to make herself remember all of this in the morning.

'Come on' Hermione said clutching Draco's hand and pulling him up with her, they ran back in to the castle and in to the griffindor dormitories.

The pair received many odd looks as they walked through the common room hand in hand, Hermione tried not to look at Harry whose gaze she could feel burning in to the back of her neck. It didn't matter, she told herself, he would forget it in the morning it wont hurt him for long.

When they arrived in Hermione's bedroom Hermione ripped of a piece of parchment got her quill and began to write herself a letter, when she was done she slipped it in to her text book that she knew she would be needing in the morning. She then sat on her bed looking around her room.

'Now, if that doesn't work…' She said getting up and not finishing her sentence.

Hermione then wrote herself a smaller note with the words _He loves you _written on and slipped it in to the pocket of her robes.

'Smile' She said launching herself at Draco producing what looked like a muggle camera and took a picture of the two of them, she printed it off and stuck it on to her mirror.

Finally she lifted up her pillow and placed the daisy Draco had played with earlier on her bed and put her pillow back on top.

'There' She said satisfied, 'maybe now I will remember'

Draco smiled up at her from where he was sat on her bed, he knew it wouldn't work, but so did she.

'It's nearly twelve' He said with a grin 'There's something we haven't done yet.

They bounded out of her room and ran towards the astronomy tower.

Hermione shivered as the cold night air hit her.

'You ready' came the voice beside her.

She nodded and looked to her left to smile at Draco.

'I love you' She said kissing him softly

'I Love you too' He replied, now stop stalling he added with a smirk,

One, two, three…

Hand in hand the pair leapt of the side of the building and fell in to the darkness.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'Urgh' Hermione groaned as she rolled out of bed. She felt rubbish, she went to bed at a reasonable hour last night so why did she feel as though she had been awake all night.


	5. Landing on your head

Hermione stumbled over to her mirror to begin an attempt to calm her curls, out of the corner of her eye she saw something, she looked over to the top of her mirror to see a small white feather tucked into the frame, without giving it much thought she reached up plucking it out and dropping it out of the window.

After she had showered and attacked her hair she reached for her school robes, as she swung her cloak around her body a butterfly flew out of the pocket and out of the window, she shook her head softly and began putting her books in to her school bag, ignoring the old brown leaf that fell from the pages of one of her books.

Before she left her room something caught her eye, she turned to let her gaze fall upon a small daisy lying on her bed where her pillow had been. Feeling drawn to the flower she wandered over to her bed feeling slightly dizzy, as she picked it up and held it in her hand her mind was filled with hazy images of happiness and love, she saw a familiar face but could not recognise who it was, her knees buckled and her heart raced, feeling faint she sat on her bad to avoid losing her balance and as she held the daisy in her hand it crumbled in to tiny specs of dust that floated away.

Down in the great hall Hermione sat dazed at the griffindor table ignoring her breakfast, Harry looked over to her and frowned

'You OK Mione?' He asked concerned

Hermione shook herself out of her daydream, 'Hmmm yeah'

'Are you sure? You seem… distracted'

Hermione smiled 'If there is anything wrong, I can't remember what it is'

'Students' Dumbledore bellowed across the hall ' I would like to introduce Mr Sweeny to all of you – again' He added quietly.

'Good morning everyone' Hermione watched as a small young man with glasses approached the front of the hall, 'I'm a psychologist and yesterday I had the honour of observing your behaviour at school, as the rules of the magical psychology department state I must engaged you in a short debriefing session'

All of the students looked around puzzled.

'Yesterday you all received what I shall call an extra day, a day with no consequences of any actions, anything that was done on that day was then undone before you woke this morning. Because I promised to all of you that there would be no consequences of this day I'm afraid I cannot tell you exactly what you achieved but I can tell you this. On that day each and every one of you was fearless, you released all of your inhibitions and you flourished, I don't believe that there was a student in this school that at the end of the day had any regrets.'

Mr Sweeny looked down at the floor, 'It was a wonderful thing to witness and I would like to thank you all very dearly and wish you all luck for the future' He looked over to Dumbledore and nodded 'Thank you all, goodbye.'

The young man left the hall full of confused teenagers.

Hermione sat very still, something good had happened that day, she just wished she could remember what it was. She allowed herself to glance over to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was sitting her heart did the expected summersault when she saw him, her knotted stomach jerked when he lifted his head up to meet her gazed, she didn't look away, neither did he. For a split second Hermione could have sworn she saw him give her a faint, knowing smile, shyly she returned it.

Hermione shook herself out of her daze, stood up and smiled, it was going to be a good day.

The End

Finished!!! I need to fill out the fourth chapter with things that other students did during the day but I ran out of ideas, if anyone has any then put it in a review and when I get around to it I'll put it in – thanks.


End file.
